An unexpected foe
by murai-sakura
Summary: Yugi sits home alone, waiting for his yami to come back. Since when does he start going to these bars and...what is his reaction to alcohol...and especially, what will he do to his own hikari?


Okay now, I don't know when I'll be able to upload this because our internet is gone and we're not able to restore it for some reason, but I was thinking, oh what the heck, i'm bored like hell, have nothing to do around here with our two months vacation and I don't remember in what sort of cliffie I left my other stories so why not start a new one right? And I'll put this on fanfiction the minut our internet is back, but you'll know it then right? Oh, and I just wanna say...I PASSED!!! Wooot!  
  
Bakura: err....just keep in mind that we're not responsible for her crazy behaviour "  
  
Ryou: yeah, all we did was set her house on fire, her cat on fire, her goldfish on fire..  
  
Bakura: really? How did you do that?  
  
Ryou: I dunno, Yami did it.  
  
Yami: me?  
  
Ryou: No, the other yami  
  
Bakura: me?  
  
Ryou: no, the other one.  
  
Marik: "grin" that's right.  
  
(disclaimer comes running in)  
  
MS: Okay, time to do the disclaimer, who wants to read it?  
  
Yugi: (knocks everyone off their feet) Me, pick me!  
  
MS: " okay (hands the disclaimer to Yugi)  
  
Yugi: let's see....  
  
Bakura: does it say let's see?  
  
Yugi: yup.  
  
Yami: OO really?  
  
Yugi: yessiree  
  
Bakura: cool!  
  
Yugi:....Murai-sakura doesn't own a bit, even though she would really like to so she could make everyone kill each other and cry and stuff because she really likes drama a lot, but she doesn't own a thing so: nanananana!  
  
MS: " thx....I guess.  
  
An unexpected foe.  
  
Chapter 1: bruises and alcohol  
  
.....................................................  
  
Yugi's p.o.v  
  
I was utterly bored like hell. Everything seemed very uninteresting today, I didn't even feel like checking out my cards again. I sat on a wooden chair, leaning slightly against the table wondering when yami would be back. Usually, he can cheer me up, he allways finds some interesting stuff to do, and if he doesn't, he allows me to come in his soulroom and that's allways interesting. I just love to walk trough all the hallways, on the stone stairs and find new chambers full of traps. It made me feel invincible when I was able to overcome such a trap, just for a few minutes, but it was better then nothing I suppose.  
  
I heard the door creek and I looked up, slightly excited because I finally had someone to talk to. I jumped off my chair, knocking it on his side and ran towards my yami. When I arrived at the front door and I saw him standing there, I immediatly noticed something wasn't right. He reeked at alcohol and he was stumbling in a really strange way. He was in a state like I never saw him drunk!  
  
I carefully took a few steps forward, trying to discover how my yami was like when he was drunk, and what's more important, why he was drunk. I found it hard to picture my yami sitting in a bar, that just wasn't like him at all. "Hey yugi" he said in a weird voice that sounded as if he was jumping the entire time. "guess what" he started while taking of his coat and throwing it in the refrigarator. I couldn't help laughing at this and he just grinned at me thinking that I knew what he was talking about.  
  
"that's right Yugi" he continued. "I burned a few cats with Bakura." I stopped laughing and stared at him as if he was insane. I expected this kind of stuff from Ryou's Yami but that mine was even able to think about it...I was shocked to say the least. I backed away a few steps and apparently, my yami noticed this, and his wide smirk expanded even more. "running away are you?" he asked in a tone that reminded me of Bakura. "Bakura told me what to do with you when you were acting like this." He continued, not taking his eyes off me. I knew well enough how Bakura felt about me, and I also knew how he treated his hikari and that's what made me flinch when my yami took a step forward.  
  
"Bakura is such a good friend." He mumbled. "He taught me everything I need to know about vessels." My mouth made some movement but there was no sound. He just thought of me as a vessel? Or was that the alcohol speaking? Yami launched himself forward with an unexpected agility and hit me right in the face. I gasped for breath the moment I hit the wall hard. What hurt the most was that my yami had done it. He bowed over me and then kicked me in the face with his knee. I did my best not to cry but it was no use, I never experienced this before and I just had to let it all out.  
  
My yami seemed pleased when my tears started to fall and he punched me hard in the chest. I was sure that I could hear a rib crack, but the feeling never reached me because he took a baseballbat that had been from my grandfather and smashed it against the back of my head, causing me to fall in a strange world of darkness wich i knew that i was going to visit a lot more.  
  
§"'é"è'  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night. My yami was nowhere to be seen and I got scared of the dark because he could be lurking anywhere. I just wanted to run away when I heard some snoring coming from upstairs. Yami hadn't closed the door and he could snore really loud. As if that was a signal to something, I turned on the lights and started to clean up the mess he had made. When everything was back where it used to be, i walked over to the bathroom to examine how I looked. I came to the conclusion that I looked terrible.  
  
Scars, bruises and cuts were covering up my face, dried blood in the corners. The same sticky blood was all over the back of my head, stuck in my hair. I decided that I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways and that I should take a shower. My yami was having a hangover anyways, he wouldn't notice the water running or the shreeking of the boiler.  
  
Everything stung hard and I noticed that one of my ribs had been broken indeed. The pain was tearing me up and I wanted to scream but I was too afraid that my yami would wake up and punch me again, hurt me like he did just a few hours before. The throbbing pain became even harder when the water made its way into the cuts but it was also soothing.  
  
A little while later, I stepped out of the shower and pulled on my schooluniform. It was way too early to go to school so i decided to watch some television. The time allways flew when I did that. Out of my eyecorners, I watched the clock, hoping that I would be able to get away before my yami would wake up again and smash some more stuff. I decided that i shouldn't tell Ryou what his Yami had told mine. The boy had problems enough as it was and he didn't have any power over Bakura anyways, so why should I even botter telling him. It would be better for everyone if I would just shut my mouth and act as if nothing had happened, al though it was pretty hard to hide the bruises. I sighed. I would just say I fell down the stairs.  
  
Suddenly, I heard my yami yawn and the screeching sound of his bed, and after that, his loud footsteps above me. He was awake. I felt how I became pale as I waited for him to come downstairs. I heard how he came down the stairs, as I was still waiting for a new blow to my head. I was hoping all the blood was gone out of my hair. I heard him step up behind me and then...he put his hands against my eyes. I flinched immediatly, really scared, but he just laughed. "startled you eh?" he said with a brilliant smile. He patted me on the shoulder. "Why aren't you in bed?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I was shocked. He was acting normal, as if nothing had happened at all. He looked at my face again and suddenly jumped up in rage. I knew it, he was gonna hit me again. I flinched and backed away from him as far as I could.  
  
"Don't get scared Aibou" he said in a caring voice, at least, that's how it sounded. "Who did this to you?" he asked. Now I was really shocked. He didn't remember at all what happened last night? I looked into his eyes and saw that he really didn't knew. "Tell me who Yugi" he said, almost treathening. He reached forward to touch my face but I flinched again. "Come on Yugi" he said soothingly. "You know I would never hurt you, don't you?"  
  
.....................................................  
  
Yeah, i just had to stop here for the first chapter. Now I want you guys to vote okay? Tell me, does Yugi have to tell him or not? Yes or no? I'm waiting for you lot to answer.  
  
Review okay? Thanks!   
  
Bakura: er....  
  
MS: what?  
  
Bakura: this can't be right.  
  
Ms: nani?  
  
Bakura: what do you think I care for this fic?  
  
MS: nanimo, ne?  
  
Bakura : hai, so !  
  
MS: what do you mean?  
  
Bakura; I don't wanna be here!  
  
MS: --"...shut up!  
  
Ryou: er, the following scène is rated N for: no one can read it! Bye 


End file.
